An exhaust system of an internal combustion engine can include a turbine wheel set in a turbine housing to create backpressure. In such a system, as the pressurized exhaust passes through the turbine housing (e.g., en route to an atmospheric outlet), the turbine wheel harnesses energy as the exhaust expands. Where the turbine wheel provides for rotation of a compressor wheel, the compressor wheel may compress intake air for the internal combustion engine, often referred to as boost.
A turbine assembly may include one or more features that can help control exhaust pressure and exhaust flow. For example, a turbine assembly may include a wastegate valve, a variable geometry mechanism, or both. As to a wastegate valve, in an open position, it can allow exhaust from an internal combustion engine to bypass a turbine wheel (e.g., to limit compressor boost). As to a variable geometry mechanism, it can act to alter geometry of vanes, nozzles, etc., that define a throat or throats that deliver exhaust form an internal combustion engine to a turbine wheel.
As exhaust gases can reach temperatures in excess of 500° C., an actuator for a wastegate valve or for a variable geometry mechanism may be located at a distance from a turbine housing. As such, a linkage may be provided that extends from an actuator to a component or components to be controlled. Various technologies, techniques, etc., described herein pertain to linkages for controlling a component or components of a turbine assembly.